Dolphins and Sharks
by Purely Fake Innocence
Summary: just a smutty twist on one of glee's best quotes! I hope you enjoy, drop a review and let me know what you think.


A/N Ok hi, this is my first ever slash. First…. Ever. I hope you enjoy. This is just a little way to pervert my favorite glee quote. And tease on the Dolphins who are playing The Cowboys today. So! Happy Thanksgiving! ~PFI

p.s. Please leave a review! 11/24/11 11:59 P.M

Dave walked into his house after school that Friday not expecting anything to be abnormal. He had just gotten off from football practice, and driven home. He was horny that day, ah hell, what day wasn't he horny? He was 17 for godsake! But this day especially, that little fairy, Kurt, had been wearing those fucking jeans again. The ones that hugged him so tight they looked impossible to get out of, and for some reason he had on Hudson's jacket. Apparently, according to what he overheard, one of the football guys, one who would be paying very dearly very soon, had slushied him in the early morning hours, and he had been forced to wear Hudson's hoodie, unable to go home and change before school started. It irritated Dave that his boy, (not that he was his boy yet…) had been wearing another's jacket, but still…. It was about 3 sizes too big on the small porcelain boy, and hung to mid-thigh, and the sleeves went far past his beautiful hands. Dave was driven mad with the image. The boy looked so innocent, and he hadn't stopped twisting those sleeves all through French, and worse yet, they had been partnered for a speaking project. It always turned Dave on to hear that beautiful voice rapidly speaking in another language, as if it was his first tongue. And how he would lick those beautiful pink lips when he was unsure of himself or the way he'd blush when he pronounced a word wrong or stumbled over it. God it was no wonder the teacher had asked Dave if he was ok half way through the class, he was squirming so much.

It was needless to say that the only thing Dave truly wanted to do was go up to his room and try to cool down… Or jack off, whichever came first. Suddenly he stopped and looked up. He could have sworn he'd just heard the floorboards creek….. But that couldn't be right, could it? He narrowed his brown eyes and took the stairs two at a time, approaching his bedroom door quietly. As he stood outside, his hand poised over the knob, he suddenly cursed himself for not grabbing a baseball bat, his dad's gun, a kitchen knife, anything. What was he, some bimbo blonde from a 50's horror movie? Taking a deep breath and preparing himself for the worst, he opened his door quickly, only to find…

Kurt. Kurt Hummel, one of the most amazing creatures in the world, lying in _his _bed, wearing _his_ Miami Dolphins hoodie…. Only his hoodie. It too fell past his hands, and ended just above his knee, though the way his was sitting….. There was a dark cavern before Dave's eyes he desperately wanted to explore. Desperately. His mouth was dry, and his skin was on fire, he was sure of it….. Kurt gulped and that elusive pink tongue came out to wet those lips. "Hi Dave." He muttered, blushing madly, but keeping eye contact.

"HI Kurt…." Dave managed back, still drinking in the site. He cleared his throat, knowing that putting on his harsh bully façade would be pointless now. "What…. What are you doing here Kurt?" he asked, scared to approach, but to drawn to stop a few steps forward.

Kurt smiled up at him widely, but still hesitantly, "Proving Dolphins are just gay sharks." Dave's eye brows rose. Kurt raised his hand out, "I know you've been watching me Dave." He said with a sing song voice and a smirk. Dave gulped, his mind repeating a mantra of "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…"

"Is this…. Is this your idea of a joke, Hummel? Come here to try and seduce me, and then brag about it to everyone in the school?" Dave sneered, the awful idea having just crossed his mind. Kurt suddenly got a hurt look on his face and pulled back, the "no" he whispered was barely audible. Then he held his head high, the way he always had, the way he had stolen Dave's heart. "No." he continued more confidently. "This is my way of well…. I don't know. I guess this is a little whorish, isn't it? I just…. I knew you weren't going to make a move so I sort of… made one for you." He muttered, looking down, twisting those damn sleeves again, and biting those lips. Dave approached cautiously; he put a knee down on the bed and reached a hand out toward the angel sitting nearly naked on his black sheets. The younger of the two was still rambling about how it was a stupid idea, how it was really very whorish, and then he suddenly made a move to get up, as if to leave, and Dave was on him in a second. Large calloused hands gripped small smooth ones. "Where do you think you're going?" Dave growled. The dominant side of him finally rearing its very, very pleased head. Dave lowered his head to Kurt's level, his member twitching with interest as those beautiful eyes widened in anticipation and lust, with a very small amount of fear mixed in. "Have you ever done this before?" the bigger one asked. His soon to be lover snapped back with a blush and a "Have you?" making Dave smirk. He tilted his head, still unsure, until his lips met with smaller ones. A million things played in Dave's mind suddenly. Kurt was so fragile…. So beautiful… and so so much better than any girl he'd ever been with. He moved Kurt's hands into one of his own, squeezing them, pulling a small squeak of pain from the blue eyed angel, and giving Dave entrance to all of him. His other hand rested playfully on the exposed part of Kurt's thigh.

Hands traced over skin, Kurt twisted in his grasp as Dave's hand crept farther north, under the feeble layer of protection. He moved his head down the pale column of flesh before him, licking the shell of his companion's ear, suppressing a groan himself when it pulled a gratifying moan from the boy beneath him. "You're so beautiful…" Dave whispered, pulling back to take a look in Kurt's eyes, what met him was better than any wet dream, or desperate daydream. Kurt's eyes where clouded with lust, and his lips where red, his cheeks stained with a virginal blush. Virginal…. The thought made David pause. "Kurt, baby…." God it felt good to say that…. "We don't have to go all the way you know…. We could…. Just talk. I want to know you out of bed too and-"he was cut off when Kurt's lips came up to meet his. "Dave," he replied seriously, "shut up, I'm lying in _your_ _bed_ practically naked, of my own free will, and I swear to god, if you stop now, I will personally castrate you." Well….. That seemed like a good reason to keep going.

Dave lifted up, before reaching over the side of the bed, producing a length of rope. The origins of which were hardly important. Trailing the scratchy end over Kurt's lips, he lifted his eye brows, asking the unspoken question. Becoming painfully hard when he got the approving nod. He securely tied Kurt's hands over his head and looked down on the delicious sight. The younger boy was squirming with the discomfort of the ropes biting his skin and the lust tracing through his system. Dave hurriedly shed his clothes, trying to push away his insecurities. Kurt was licking his lips though, was that good or bad? Dave couldn't tell… "Dave." Kurt said, getting the elders attention "Dave, you have to untie me." Dave narrowed his eyes and moved over the boy "No." he growled. Loving the tremble that went through Kurt's body. God, was he bi-polar or something? Then again, it didn't really matter since Little Kurt was currently poking Dave's bare stomach. Dave shifted the hoodie higher, baring the beautiful expanse of skin before him, and finally gracing him with full skin to skin contact. His lips feverishly claimed the pink nipples, turning then a beautiful dark red, leaving his mark, claiming his boy… They both gasped when Dave shifted, rubbing them against each other. Kurt made a high keening sound in the back of his throat and thrust upward. Dave growled like a wild animal and grabbed Kurt's hips, keeping them firmly in place. He held the smaller in place with one hand, while blindly reaching for the lube hidden in his bedside drawer with the other. Clumsily opening the cap, he generously coated his hand and let it trail over Little Kurt, before rubbing the boys opening. It was impossibly tense, and tight. There was no way he'd fit in there. Not to brag, but the Karvosky's where a rather well endowed clan. He almost stopped short at the idea of hurting his poor little baby doll, but when said baby doll thrust up impatiently and met his eyes, whispering "Please, please, please" over and over again, who was he to deny? So he slowly slid in the first finger, which actually entered rather nicely, but god it was so _tight. _His second finger wriggled in next to the first and he watched Kurt's face, seeing the first sign of discomfort. "Baby…" he whispered, getting Porcelains attention, "relax, ya?" he answered, slightly strained, his own arousal demanding him to just plunge into the willing body, but his heart urging him to not take this so lightly. The singer nodded and forced himself to relax, the next finger slide in next to its brothers, and Dave figured it was now or never. He quickly replaced his fingers with his member, causing Kurt to cry out in surprise. He held still for a moment, rolling his hips slowly, and barely, until he suddenly rubbed something and the boy beneath him cried out and bucked in pleasure. "Move!" Kurt gasped, wriggling, trying to make Dave hit that pleasure spot. But Dave was careful, he didn't want this to be over too fast, so he slowly moved, pumping in and out, avoiding that spot, until he gained speed. Kurt was suddenly grabbing the ropes at his wrist instead of pulling at then, his head thrown back, and the hoodie sliding deliciously again both he and Dave's bodies. Dave could tell he himself was getting close, so his hand reached down; relinquishing its bruise-worthy grip on Kurt's hip, taking up residence on his perfectly groomed dick. Pumping was awkward from this position Dave soon found out, but that didn't seem to matter to Kurt, because a few sloppy pumps later, the little angel was screaming his name, and tensing to the point that it was almost painful to Dave. Dave himself gasped and bite harshly into Kurt's neck, drawing a bit of blood, as he came. He slid to the side of his now lover, gasping for air and covered in sweat.

"Wow." He gasped after a few minutes, looking at Kurt who had much the same expression, before cracking a grin. "I was just thinking the same thing." Porcelain replied, his voice sounding broken. Dave creased his brow "Your throat…" he murmured. Kurt's eyes softened considerably. "It'll be fine by Monday." He assured, before shifting. "Although…." Kurt murmured, tilting his head toward the ropes; which Dave then untied with a quick "sorry". Kurt sat up before him, the hoodie hiding this body again. Dave suddenly became nervous as the adrenalin left him. He moved forward jerkily, as if afraid of being pushed away, and gently kissed Kurt's bright red lips. Kurt responded happily and pulled Dave toward him.

"What now?" Dave asked. Kurt smiled at him; a smile that held so much, that just drew the elder in, and lay down, curling into the blankets. "Now? We sleep." Kurt answered matter-of-factly, adding almost as an afterthought "After all, were still men." Dave grinned and laid down, pulling Kurt to him. "Ya," he whispered, "Dolphin sharks." Kurt grinned and snorted with humor before yawning and lulling into darkness, Dave kissing his head and following soon after.

The weekend had been hell on Dave. Not because of the mountain of homework, but because of a certain angel. One with blue-green eyes, porcelain skin, perfect lips, and the softest hair on earth, who had managed to steal his heart. Dave was currently standing outside the school, letterman back in place, and his bag swung over one shoulder; nervously he scanned the parking lot. Kurt's exit from the Karvosky household had been less than ideal. Just a few hours after they made love (David's heart sped up with that term…) his father had arrived, calling up the stairs. Kurt had to sneak out through his window, zipping his jeans as he did. Dave didn't even get his number, so he had to agonize all weekend, wondering if his little angel regretted their encounter.

Dave finally spotted Kurt with his step-brother, and his lover was walking backward, apparently in an intense conversation, Hudson holding a sheet of music. Dave's breath caught as Kurt turned around, showing off his Miami Dolphins hoodie. He was wearing a pair of white skinny's that hugged him in every place. Kurt's eyes lit up when they met David's and he jogged over, smiling at him brilliantly. "Hey." The younger greeted all smiles and wide eyes. David grinned back and answered with his own "Hey." All that needed to be said seemed to be said with those two words. David reached out and took Kurt's books into his own arms and grabbed the smaller hand.

As the new couple walked down the hall, whispers erupted everywhere, but neither cared. One too caught up in his Angel, and one too caught up in a rapid conversation about sectionals.

Brittany was the only one not surprised. After all. Sharks are just over-protective dolphins. And dolphins are just gay sharks.

A/N: so? How was it? Please let me know about any grammar mistakes. So, any plot bunny you want to drop for either a Harry Potter pairing or a Glee one, go ahead and drop it. And kinky stuff is all good too. Um ya, so that's it! I hope you liked it, please review and drop any plot you like. Happy Thanksgiving!

~PFI


End file.
